


mack trucks and little garages

by emochill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatting & Messaging, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teenage Dorks, i have no idea what going on nor would i like to know, listen its gonna so slow burn dude, no beta we die like men, not really enemies just volleyball opponents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emochill/pseuds/emochill
Summary: wap (wasted academic potential) (14:32)hello my sexy goblinsthis is, as u may hav guessed,the beginning of the best idea i’ve ever had
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Suna Rintarou, Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 37
Kudos: 66





	1. who the fuck is canon

**Author's Note:**

> i want it on record that i have very little self control.  
> alternatively, "An Unlikely Love Story (haha just kidding its Chaos) big shoutout to my friend The_Ghost_King for that, im still not too happy about the title name just being the server name but i have no creativity in regards to story titles.  
> anyway enjoy!

**Server name: mack trucks and little garages**

**[invite members]**

**Text Channels**

** ># rules-and-shit**

** ># switch-my-wig **

** ># whores-in-this-house **

** ># pay-my-tuition-just-to-kiss-me**

** ># NSFW-😩🥵👀-wet-ass-bussy-👀🥵😩**

* * *

**# rules-and-shit**

_Welcome to the beginning of this server. Here are some steps to help you get started. For more, check out our_ _Getting Started guide._

_[ invite your friends > ] _

  
  
  


**wap (wasted academic potential)** (04:32)

hello my sexy goblins 

this is, as u may hav guessed,

the beginning of the best idea i’ve ever had

**wap (was a pornstar)** (04:32) 

WE’VE* bro 

its we’ve ever had

and hinata too!!

we have to give him credit 2 

**wap (wasted academic potential)** (04:33) 

holy shit dude ur so right

okay so me tanaka and hinata came up with this idea and now its here 

so basically this is a discord for everyone who is in our team and more! 

i think?

bro what do u think 

**wap (was a pornstar)** (04:35) 

yea 

thats good bro

**wap (wasted academic potential)** (04:35) 

thanks bro :’)

okokok 

so the rules: 

  1. dont b fucking Rude or else Daddy will spank u and not in the sexy kinky way >:^((
  2. pls try not to send nudes in the general chat, we have the nsfw channel for that, but also dont??? or at least warn before you drop ya nasties in the channel so we can mute it
  3. introduce yourself in **#switch-my-wig** (the pinned message is the template >:33 ) _(edited)_
  4. uhhh idfk just b cool i guess 



**wap (was a pornstar)** (04: 37)

want me to take over?

**wap (wasted academic potential)** (04:37) 

yes please

ur a lifesaver dude 

**wap (was a pornstar)** (04:38) 

ofc my guy _(edited)_

  1. dont spam any of the channels w dumb shit 
  2. if you can't respect each other you’ll get kicked lmao
  3. dont send any weird/nasty/gore links, some of us dont fuck w that and its gross 



  
  


* * *

**Direct Messages -**

**Private chat between**

**@WAP (wasted academic potential) and @WAP (was a pornstar)**

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** today at 04:38 

wait bro 

bro 

bro 

make hinata admin too

**WAP (was a pornstar)** today at 04:38

oh shit bro

ur right 

imma go do that rn 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** today at 04:38

fuck yeah

* * *

  
  
**#rules-and-shit**

**SunShou** (04:40) 

wait what am i doing??? 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (04:40) 

add any rules u think we might need 

or actually start on the guidelines for the rest of the channels

like explain what they’re used for n stuff

**SunShou** (04:41) 

okie dokie!!

> **_guidelines!!_ **

  * **_# switch-my-wig_**



_> introduce yourselves!! there will b a template so please make sure to follow it when you first join the server :) _

  * **# whores-in-this-house**



_> literally just the general chat where we talk abt anything and everything that isnt nsfw lmao _

_ >the main channel if u wanna talk to someone! please remember to be respectful and do not harass anyone _

  * **# pay-my-tuition-just-to-kiss-me**



_ >if you’re having trouble in school or wanna complain abt the workload u have please, direct yourself here. chances are someone else is suffering and/or is willing to help you out here _

  * **# NSFW-😩🥵👀-wet-ass-bussy-👀🥵😩**



_ >HorKnee Hours. We Do Be Thirsting After People Here, _

_ >on a real note, if you’re simping after an actual person please keep their names private or give them a nickname, we don't want any surprises emerging and potentially making things awkward lmao _

**SunShou** (04:43) 

how was that?

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (04:43) 

perfect 

u genius 

i think i shed a tear from the brilliance of it all

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (04:43)

ive never been prouder of u hinata

**SunShou** (04:44) 

aww thank u senpais :”))

im gonna start on the intros now!! 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (04:44) 

sure!!

* * *

**#switch-my-wig**

_Welcome to #switch-my-wig!_

_This is the beginning of the #switch-my-wig channel._

**SunShou** (04:47) 

please introduce yourself!! :) 

everything with an * is required 

everything else is optional! 

**_*NAME, if you aren't comfortable with using your real name, using a nickname is totally okay!:_ **

**_*Pronouns:_ **

**_*Age:_ **

**_Likes:_ **

**_Dislikes:_ **

**_Fun Fact at urself:_ **

_SunShou pinned a message to this channel_ (04:47) 

**SunShou** (04:48) 

name: shou! or hinata 

pronouns: he/him

age: 16 

likes: jumping, steamed pork buns and breakfast 

dislikes: assholes, wild boars and having to do punishment drills 

fun fact abt urself: i know the entire WAP choreography 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (04:48) 

name: ryuu 

pronouns: he/him 

age: 17 

likes: the goddess given form, kiyoko shimizu. making sure my juniors know I Am The Best, melonpan 

dislikes: disrespectful people, not being to fulfill promises

fun fact about myself: i am the coolest bald guy i know

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (04:48) 

name: yuu

pronouns: he/him 

age: 17

likes: volleyball!! soda flavor popsicles!! 

dislikes: moths, onions

fun fact: i can jump off a three story building 

* * *

**#whores-in-this-house**

_Welcome to #whores-in-this-house!_

_This is the start of the #whores-in-this-house channel._

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (04:51) 

absolutely tremendous job today boys

later today we’ll have everyone join the server so cap’n doesn't have to text everyone individually

also this is just fun >:) 

**WAP (was a porn star)** (04:51)

completely agree with you old chap

this is been the best idea we’ve had since last tuesday

wait

dya think everyone has discord in the team?

**SunShou** (04:52) 

i know yamaguchi has one

we text sometimes

and tsukki too cus yamaguchi told me he got it to text tsukki 

if someone on the team doesn't have it then we can make one for them 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (04:53)

brilliant 

we’ll get everyone to join the server

and it shall be pure bedlam boys

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (04:53) 

its gonna be fun!! 

fuck yeah

what does bedlam mean

**WAP(was a pornstar)** (04:53) 

idk but it sounds cool right

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (04:54) 

it does!

**SunShou** (04:58)

> _and it shall be pure bedlam boys_

aye aye

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (04:59)

wait shouyou where are you? 

**SunShou** (05:02) 

by the bridge 

like twelve miles away from school

why

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (05:03) 

J:ADL:Q?#R#OF:EQRIR# \

OH FUCK I FORGOT YOU LIVED OVER THE FUCKIMG MOUNTAINS

HOLY SHIT DUDE YOUVE BEEN BIKING THIS ENITRE TIME

?@?@!?#?#>@!?#>!@!@

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (05:04) 

DUDE THAT HARDCORE

BUT ALSO BE CAREFUL \

WHAT IF TOU GET RAM OVER 

YOOOOOO HINATA ?????

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (05:05) 

OH MY GID WHAT IF HE GOT RAN OVER NOOO

SHOUYOU IVE FAILED YOU 

MY FELLOW SHORT KING PLEASE

**SunShou** (05:10) 

i know. im careful

thats why im taking long to respond

cus i wait for a stoplight or a railroad to text back 

also lmao 

ill see u guys in like twenty minutes 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (05:11) 

u fucking bet buddy 

**SunShou** (05:20) 

wait the fucking nsfw channel

did anyone make that one yet

and the school one 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (05:22) 

I _KNEW_ WE WERE MISSING SOMTHING

ill start on the whoknree one 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (05:23) 

it is my sworn duty as someone who is absolute shit at school to start the school one

**SunShou** (05:30) 

noya ur so cool 

im like five minutes away r u guys in the gym yet 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (5:30) 

yeah we’re outside

daichi is late and i forgot to bring the copy w me today 

**SunShou** (05:32) 

oh my god

what if he was,,,,,,,,,

kidnapped™ 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (05:33) 

that absolute unit?

i dont think so 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (05: 33) 

what is he was

oh no nvm i see him lmao

oh shit its hinata too!!!!! 

* * *

“OI! HINATA! DAICHI-SAN!” 

“Shouyou! Captain!” 

Hinata paused from his light conversation with his captain, looking up from the video he was watching on Daichi’s phone to find the twins voices calling them. Tanaka and NIshinoya stood on the stairs leading to the gym doors, waving frantically, seemingly trying to make sure that the two wouldn't lose sight of them, like they were being picked up at an airport instead of making their way to the gym for morning practice. 

Hinata heard Daichi huff amusedly under his breath and raised a hand in greeting, glancing at the captain, he noted that Daichi had a small smile on his face. That was good, it meant that he wouldn’t be too opposed to the news. Probably. Fingers crossed. 

“Hey, you two. How long have you been waiting out here?” Daichi asked, ruffling Nishinoya’s head and patting Tanaka’s head before he turned to open the gym doors. 

Tanaka answered while Nishinoya tugged Hinata along to run around the gym to turn on the lights and set up the nets, “A while. We got here like fifteen minutes ago so we just kinda stood around waiting for someone to turn up.” 

Daichi’s brow furrowed as he turned to look at Tanaka, “I thought I gave you a copy of the keys for the gym?” 

Tanaka laughed nervously, avoiding Daichi’s eyes as he rubbed the back of his head, “Funny story, I- um, I _may_ have, uh, accidentally left them… at-, uh, home?” 

Daichi sighed, “Your sister home?” 

Tanaka twitched, “...She came back at two in the morning.” 

Daichi winced, familiar with the implications. “Nevermind, then” 

“Yeah.” 

Nishinoya trotted up to the duo, jutting a thumb over his shoulder, “Do we set up the nets or do we change first?” 

Daichi’s head tilted to the side, pondering the question. “Let’s go change first,” Daichi paused, then raised his voice, “Hinata! We’re gonna go change! C’mon!” 

Hinata scrambled down from the second floor balcony and caught up with the trio just as they finished grabbing their bags. Walking up the stairs behind Daichi, the three poked and prodded each other, trying to work up the courage to broach the subject of their work. 

“You do it!” 

“No! You do it!” 

“Make Hinata do it!” 

“No! Captain is scary!” 

“You’re the favorite! You won’t get in as much trouble!”

“That’s not true!” 

“Yes it is!” 

“Fine! I’ll do it!” 

Decision made, the three turned to look at the third year who was oblivious to the mini-panicked argument, Tanaka and Nishinoya not-so-gently shoved Hinata in his direction. Hissing at them and smacking their hands, he turned back to stiffly walk towards Daichi. 

Glancing back in a last-ditch effort to back out, he was met with expectant eyes and shooing motions. He stuck his tongue out at the cowards. Taking a fortifying breath, he crossed the few meters and hesitantly tapped Daichi’s right shoulder. 

As expected, the third year swung his gaze to his right with curious eyes, “Hm? Oh, Hinata. What’s up?”

Shifting his weight from foot to foot, Hinata tugged at the hem of his sweater and then pointed at the two second years that were pretending not to watch them, gleefully noting that they jumped when they realized what Hinata was doing, “Tanaka and Nishinoya wanted to know if you have a discord account because we made a server and we wanted to make it easier to spread news and to also interact with other teams like that.” 

Daichi blinked, once, twice, then a couple more times. He sighed, reaching up to rub his head. “You three made a discord?” he checked, when they nodded, he continued. “And I’m thinking you want the team on the server?” 

Nods from all three. 

“You want to add other teams to the server?” 

Hinata turned to Nishinoya, who turned to Tanaka, who sweatdropped, “Yeah? I mean that way we can like, familiarize ourselves with other schools and maybe have practice matches?”

Daichi hummed thoughtfully, then nodded. “Okay.” 

The trio collectively paused, had they heard right? They didn't have to bring out the 54-slide presentation they made in ten minutes ago? 

“Wha-what do you mean, okay?” Hinata asked tentatively. 

Daichi smiled at him, tugging at a stubborn cowlick on his head, snickering at the indignant squawk the first year let out. “I mean, it's a good idea. Once the team is here, we’ll get everyone on the server after practice.” 

They watched Daichi casually walk out of the club room in shocked silence. Silently, the trio slowly turned to look at each other. A moment passed, then another, and then they started slapping each other in their delight. 

“Holy shit,” Nishinoya breathed. “He said yes.”

Hinata turned to Tanaka, smiling mischievously, “The server name is completely your idea, by the way.” 

The redhead flounced out of the room, passing Sugawara. 

“Hi Sugawara-san!” Cheerfully greeting his senpai, Hinata paused his Not Fleeing Very Strategic Power Walk to complete their Super Secret Ultra Powered Up Totally Cool Handshake Part 1™ they most certainly didn’t come up with just to annoy Daichi with. 

“Hinata!” 

“Shouyou! You were joking right! You’re not actually gonna throw us to the wolves right?” 

Sugawara looked at Hinata questioningly, hands still clasped together. Hinata laughed nervously, “Gotta go senpai! Practice starts in about twenty minutes I think!” 

The short boy jumped off the remaining twelve steps and scampered into the gym, Tanaka and Nishinoya both passed him in a flurry of action a shouted greeting. Sugawara stared after them, bemused, then he grinned, big and wide. They were gonna do something to make Daichi Regret, he just _knew_ it. He couldn't wait. 

* * *

  
  


“Tanaka.” 

“... Yes Daichi-san?”

A sigh, Daichi rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Why is it named that?” 

“It was them two’s idea, captain!” Hinata piped up from the back, gleefully but discreetedly high-fiving Sugawara. 

“Hinata, you fucking traitor.” 

Sugawara and Hinata snickered. 

“I need a moment.” Daichi walked out the door. A couple seconds later they heard the unmistakable thud of a head hitting the metal doors. 

Hinata and Sugawara kept snickering.

* * *


	2. hello elgeebeeteeque community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when i said slow-burn i fucking meant it mattsun isnt getting introduced until like chp 4 or 5. i wanna build up the characters and their interactions a bit. uhh anyway there is karasuno! being introduced and fleshing them out, updates are gonna be either bi-weekly or once a week (around that time frame, school makes me want to cry but its fine)  
> uhhh yeah that all enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the FUCK is a canon

Ennoshita stared at his phone screen, the air of a man who has been broken beyond recognition dragging him down like shackles. Kinoshita and Narita watched him with trepidation, each with their own phone in hand. Ennoshita kept staring at his screen, mentally rereading the server name as if trying to change it with just his willpower. 

He jumped a little when a small body leaned against his side. Hinata shot him a grin and turned to Kinoshita and Narita, “Do you guys have discord?” 

They nodded, showing the first year their respective accounts. The boy beamed and quickly added them, babbling about how cool he thought their usernames were. “Mine is just my first name and an adjective,” he said bashfully, rubbing the back of his head, “your guys’ are actually creative. Oh! That reminds me!” 

Narita and Kinoshita watched as Hinata turned to Ennoshita with a gleam in his eye and beckoned him to get closer, all the while looking over his shoulder to ensure no one was paying close attention to them. The two also turned to look around the gym. Tanaka and Nishinoya were fluttering around Daichi’s prone form on the floor, whilst Suga crouched beside him, either teasing him or reassuring him, it was a bit of a tossup with him. The other first years were standing off to one side, Asahi beside them as they watched their captain and vice-captain interact. 

They had just finished practice and while normally they’d stay to mess around with the team and try to get Asahi to climb up to the second floor and grab the ball that been stuck on the window for the past four months, everyone’s been distracted by the shiny new server that Tanaka, Nishinoya and strangely enough, to them anyway, Hinata made. 

The first year seemed to be satisfied with what he saw because he turned back around and pointed at the server name, leaning in close he whispered conspiratorially, “It was actually me who came up with the server name. I just wanted to see Captain’s reaction without getting in trouble.”

Ennoshita’s eyes widened as his shoulders fell. Dropping his head onto Kinoshita’s shoulder he bemoaned the fact that he forgot how close Tanaka and Nishinoya had gotten with Hinata. These two were bound to corrupt the kid. Hinata cackled at Ennoshita’s reaction, dancing away with a wave as he went to join his fellow first years. Off to tease Kageyama with Tsukishima, no doubt, it seemed that was the only way those two got along. 

Narita patted his back, citing that it was only normal for the three to become close. “After all,” he hummed, watching as the boy in question poked Kageyama’s side and snickered at something Tsukishima said, “isn’t Hinata only a couple months apart from them?” 

Ennoshita sighed, and turned to head to the club room. “I mean yeah. But doesn’t Hinata have the “innocent kid” look to him? Like you look at him and you’re like, “Damn I guess I gotta protect him from everything.””

“Ennoshita, you don’t look like the type to smoke weed every other day but you do. Who knows maybe Hinata is a pimp from Kyoto.” Kinoshita deadpanned. 

“Shut up! We’re not supposed to talk about that!” He whined. Narita snickers and thumped him on the back sympathetically as he sulked. 

* * *

“Oi, Bakayama, do you have a discord?” Hinata peered at Kageyama’s phone, immediately snatching his head back as the setter raised his hand threateningly. “Alright, alright, jeez, s’just a fucking question,” he grumbled. 

Tsukishima snorted derisively. “As if the king knows anything outside of volleyball,” he paused, then looked at Hinata with a frown on his face, “Speaking of idiots, how the fuck did you know about Discord?” 

Hinata rolled his eyes, absent-mindedly handing his water bottle to Yachi for a water refill and watching Yamaguchi and Kageyama accompany her before answering, “My mom doesn’t like it when I talk with my family from Hyogo so I got Discord to be able to talk to my cousin. Whenever she asks me who I’m talking to, I just tell her it’s Yacchan or an online friend.” 

Tsukishima lifted an eyebrow, “She believes that?” 

Hinata opened his mouth to answer but was cut off as Daichi finally got up from the floor and told everyone to head back to the club room to change. Hinata turned back to look at Tsukishima, and the blond boy startled as he saw the look on the shorter boy’s face, 

“She doesn't care all that much.” He said softly, his eyes resigned and a shade off disappointment. Hinata turned around and headed towards the club room, pausing by the doors to grab his water bottle and look at them in puzzlement, “Aren’tcha coming? Yamaguchi and Kageyama are already walking up the stairs.” 

That spurred Tsukishima to snap out of his thoughts as he jogged to catch up with his fellow first year. Discreetly glancing down at Hinata, he decided to extend an olive branch, privately finding the quietness between them to be eerie and strange, not at all fitting in with the mental picture he had painted for the shorter boy. “I don’t think the king has a discord account,” he said mildly, watching Hinata’s brow furrow and then smooth out in turn in realization.

 _Gotcha_ , he thought, angling a smirk at Hinata, Tsukishima said, “Why don’t we help him out?” 

Hinata looked up at him with a quicksilver smile, “Daichi-san did say we have to strive to be helpful.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Server name: mack trucks and little garages**

**[invite members]**

**Text Channels**

** ># rules-and-shit**

** ># switch-my-wig **

** ># whores-in-this-house **

** ># pay-my-tuition-just-to-kiss-me**

** ># NSFW-😩🥵👀-wet-ass-bussy-👀🥵😩**

* * *

**#whores-in-this-house**

_welcome to the server that holds only sexy goblins ;)_

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (07:45) 

oh god this is real i thought u guys were kidding

wait why is this actually well thought out what the fuck

loving the names btw 

**SunShou** (07:45) 

thanks they were my idea 

also kinda offended that u’re surprised 

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (07:45) 

WAIT I LOVE THAT ASKASDJ

FUCK YEAH I KNW YOU WERENT INNOCENT

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (07:46) 

IN WHAT WORLD IS HINATA INNOCENT

HE HANGS OUT WITH US 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (07:46) 

YEAH

wAIT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (07:46) 

yk what i mean

**SunShou** (07:47) 

_ >FUCK YEAH I KNW YOU WERENT INNOCENT _

im just not as openly vulgar >:3

ive also had unmonitored complete internet access since like my first year of middle school 

so 

ive seen Things 

i may be stupid but im not dumb

_welcome to the server that holds only sexy goblins ;)_

**dinofucker** (07:48) 

at least you're self aware

also what the fuck is that greeting ew i hate it 

**SunShou** (07:50) 

yeah yeah whatever

introduce urselves over on the other channel pls 

**dinofucker** (07:50) 

k

* * *

  
  


**#switch-my-wig**

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (07:52)

name: sugawara koushi

pronouns: he/they

age: 17 

likes: super spicy mapo tofu

dislikes: idk 

**dinofucker** (07:55) 

name: tsukishima 

pronouns: he/him _(edited)_

age: 15

likes: nothing

dislikes: everything

  
  


* * *

**#whores-in-this-house**

**SunShou** (07:56) 

jesus christ tsukishima why are you being so edgy

specially w a username like that

**dinofucker** (07:56) 

fuck off midget 

**SunShou** (07:57)

did yamaguchi make it for you 

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (07:58) 

tsukishima its okay! i made daichi’s username (`v`) /

oh the bell rang

start heading to class u guys, ill get everyone else to get into the server during breaks 

**dinofucker** (8:00) 

okay 

**SunShou** (08:00) 

yessir

* * *

  
  


**#whores-in-this-house**

_welcome to the server that holds only sexy goblins ;)_

**call the insurance company** (10:03) 

oh no

im already tired of whatever is going on here

what the fuck why is there a nsfw channel

_welcome to the server that holds only sexy goblins ;)_

**naked and afraid** (10:03) 

loosen up daichi 

this could b fun! 

**call the insurance company** (10:03) 

what the fuck why is there a nsfw channel

**SunShou** (10:03) 

we b horknee capn

**naked and afraid** (10:03) 

nvm 

**SunShou** (10:03) 

>:0

_welcome to the server that holds only sexy goblins ;)_

**reallyreallyreallytrying** (10:04) 

noya has me at gunpoint

save me

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (10:04)

????? false we dont share the same class

im getting a snack from the vending machines

_welcome to the server that holds only sexy goblins ;)_

**catboy** (10:04) 

coolio

_welcome to the server that holds only sexy goblins ;)_

**notacatboy** (10:05) 

i can hear noya yelling from outside 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (10:05)

liar

scoundrel

**reallyreallyreallytrying** (10:05) 

youre searching those words up arent you

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (10:06) 

yes 

**notacatboy** (10:07) 

username checks out 

* * *

  
  


**#switch-my-wig**

  
  
  


**call the insurance company** (10:03) 

name: sawamura daichi

pronouns: he/him 

age: 17 

likes: shoyu ramen

dislikes: people say im big?? idk what that means

**naked and afraid** (10:03) 

name: azumane asahi

pronouns: he/they

age: 18 

likes: tonkotsu ramen

dislikes: giving up, being an inconvenience, scaring people, hearing rumours about myself, suga hitting me

**reallyreallyreallytrying** (10:05)

ennoshita chikara

my pronouns are he/they

im 16

i like sea pineapple 

i dont like green peppers and umeboshi 

**catboy** (10:05) 

name- narita kazuhito

pronouns- they

age- 16 

likes- tamagoyaki 

dislikes- that one equation we have to use for physics 

**notacatboy** (10:05) 

name- kinoshita hisashi 

pronouns- yes 

age- 17 

likes- pickled ginger

dislikes- the noogies ennoshita gives me, and the deadlines for all the homework i havent done

* * *

**#whores-in-this-house**

_welcome to the server that holds only sexy goblins ;)_

**KingJackass** (11:48)

BEHOLF

I AM KAHE?yAA TOBIO AnD I AM INGKJACKSASS!@OASML

**naked and afraid** (11:48) 

????? 

whosmt

**dinofucker** (11:49) 

hinata is getting strangled by the king

lmao rip

_welcome to the server that holds only sexy goblins ;)_

**off brand sprite** (11:49)

hinata just bit kageyama on the arm and now kageyama is trying to throw him out the window 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (11:50) 

OMW MY MOST FAVORITE KOUHAI

ACTUALLY I GOTTA PICK UP RYUU WE’LL RESCUE YOU SHOUYOU

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (11:50) 

psa: killing your teammates isn't nice 

or ethical (:

**dinofucker** (11:50) 

suga-san vey brave of you to assume that the king and hinata know what ethical means

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (11:52) 

hmmm yeah youre right 

anyway something tells me kageyama didnt comes up with that 

**SunShou** (11:53) 

wow senpai u dont like the fact that me and tsukishima worked together :’(

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (11:54) 

i’d be happier if it didnt need the bullying of kageyama 

**SunShou** (11:55) 

smh

u cant win all of them 

  
  


* * *

**#switch-my-wig**

**off brand sprite** (11:56) 

name: yamaguchi tadashi

pronouns: he/they 

age: 15

likes: soggy fries 

dislikes: i still havent gotten used to having an tall mattress so i fall off my bed sometimes and also the overanalysis in literature class

**KingJackass** (11:58) 

kageyama tobio 

he/him 

15 

volleyball, milk, yogurt, being a little bitch

not being in control 

* * *

**#whores-in-this-house**

  
  


**call the insurance company** (19:35) 

how do you get kids to stop watching youtube videos at full blast right next to you when you’re trying to study for a test

**SunShou** (19:35) 

oh when my little sister was like four i would tell her it was time to let the people in the box take a nap but idk how how the kids in your situation are

**call the insurance company** (19:36) 

they’re are 6 and 8 

they won’t stop watching trains crash into each other on the little tablet i bought them 

i’m bleeding from my ear drums 

**SunShou** (19:36) 

oh! 

just tell them you have to fix something on the tablet and lower the volume

they wont notice trust me!! ive “fixed” natsu’s tablet wayy too many times like that 

but dont let them see that youre adjusting the volume cus then they wont fall for it, so like take it and walk away and then come back and tell them you fixed it

or just make a snack and call it quits with ur hw and make them go to bed

**call the insurance company** (19:40) 

it worked

thanks hinata

**SunShou** (19:42) 

yup!! 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (19:43) 

omg shouyou you have a little sister?

!!!!!!!! thats so cool!!

i have 3 older sisters and two moms

im the ~baby~

**SunShou** (19:44)

noya-san!!!!!! thats so cool!!!!!!!

yeah her name is natsu and shes turned 10 two months ago

daichi-san how many siblings do you have? 

**call the insurance company** (19:45) 

i have four siblings, 

the twins are 8 and Kaito, the second oldest after me is 13, the youngest, Goro is 6.

they’re all pains in my ass 

**SunShou** (19:46) 

!!

felt that

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (19:46) 

damn so the twins dont have names?

smh what a world we live in. 

**call the insurance company** (19:47) 

oh shit thats right. 

the twins are chieko and ayako 

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (19:48) 

ohhhh we’re talking siblings? i have one 

a little brother 

his name is yuuto and i love him so much he’s the best thing that’s ever been made dude

**SunShou** (19:47) 

OH SHIT THAT REMINDS ME I HAVE TO ADD MY COUSIN

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (19:47) 

???? 

_welcome to the server that holds only sexy goblins ;)_

**sunahh** (19:48) 

what is this

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a whore for suna i love him sm
> 
> if you havent noticed im making canon my bitch so i pushed the seijoh match back a couple of weeks and brought in asahi and nishinoya before that game and the nekoma game. if there are any inconsistenese Look Away or yell at me in the comments for being a Thembo 
> 
> you'll also notice that unlike nsvb, i wont be putting the username-person combo, thats bc its too many characters to keep track of, but i like to think the names are pretty self explanatory. this is also why im having everyone introduce themselves and shit. also there will def b people who dont use the server a lot (just like in real life owo) so you shouldnt be too worried about that 
> 
> other than that, im finished w my rant! please enjoy and leave a comment (and kudos! if you want of course!) and i'll see u next time ^x^


	3. in which i say a big fck u to canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p short chapter!  
> but i just wanted to get something out there in the meantime  
> have fun reading and feel free to yell at my in the comments <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol did i say once a week or bi-weekly? Look Away Time is Fake. also did i say mattsun would get introduced in chp 4 or 5? aha,,, i did say this is a slowburn so homie wont even be a concept until like chp 7 me thinks.

**Server name: mack trucks and little garages**

**[invite members]**

**Text Channels**

** ># rules-and-shit**

** ># switch-my-wig **

** ># whores-in-this-house **

** ># pay-my-tuition-just-to-kiss-me**

** ># NSFW-😩🥵👀-wet-ass-bussy-👀🥵😩**

* * *

**#whores-in-this-house**

  
  


**WAP (was a pornstar)** (01:51) 

the only reason hinata is the favortite is cus his first name and shouyou and it shounds likes shoyu which is also coincidenatlyl daichi’s favorute food which is why hinata is the favorite child because his name is hinata shouyou and yeha 

wait whos sunahh

wait hinata is taht your cousin

the one you were talking about last ime

**sunahh** (01:53) 

awww shouyou u talk about me ywy

im blushing~

**SunShou** (01:56) 

rin i hope u die 

choke on a dick and fail all your classes

yeah tanaka-san hes my cousin 

he kinda suck tho ://

**sunahh** (01:57) 

fucking false im your favorite cousin 

gods gift to this family if you will 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (01:58) 

coolio what school do you go to? 

and what year are you in?

**sunahh** (01:59) 

what is this an interrogation

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (2:01) 

yeah kinda 

**sunahh** (02:02) 

okay yeah fair 

my name is suna rintarou im a second yr and i go to school at inarizaki

i play volleyball too 

wait 

_ >the only reason hinata is the favortite is cus his first name and shouyou and it shounds likes shoyu which is also coincidenatlyl daichi’s favorute food which is why hinata is the favorite child because his name is hinata shouyou and yeha _

he has someone else wrapped around his finger?

**SunShou** (02:03) 

no i do not 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (02:03) 

yeah 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (02:04) 

hi 

**sunahh** (02:04) 

oh hi 

**SunShou** (02:05) 

hi senpai 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (02:05) 

BROOOOO

YU)RE HERE!!!!!!!!!

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (02:05) 

BROOOOOO 

wait are we talking about how hinata is obviously the favorite 

**sunahh** (02:06) 

yeah

**SunShou** (02:07) 

no we are not i am not the favorite 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (02:07) 

yes you are you never get yelled at for donig stupid shit 

**SunShou** (02:08) 

lies and slander 

**sunahh** (02:10) 

no you guys are right i live in hyogo and my aunty who only sees shouyou every like two years talks with my uncle and they go on and on and on about how he’s an angel

he has jumped off roofs for the shits and giggles over video calls and he once stapled his hand for ten bucks and bragging rights 

**SunShou** (02:11) 

why am i being dragged through the m u d 

**sunahh** (02:12) 

cus your friends deserve to know how reckless and stupid you actually are 

**call the insurance company** (02:14) 

go the FUCK to bed we have practice at five 

**sunahh** (02:14) 

aw shit its the feds gotta blast

**WAP (wasted acdemic potential)** (02:15) 

oh gee im suddenly so sleepy 

good night 

**call the insurance company** (02:15) 

_ >the only reason hinata is the favortite is cus his first name and shouyou and it shounds likes shoyu which is also coincidenatlyl daichi’s favorute food which is why hinata is the favorite child because his name is hinata shouyou and yeha _

no tanaka thats not why hinata is my favorite 

why are there so many typos tanaka 

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (02:16) 

its okay hinata youre my favorite <3

**SunShou** (02:17) 

aww thank u suga-san! 

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (02:20) 

of course! 

**call the insurance company** (2:21) 

suga no

i am begging you guys to stop blowing up my phone 

please

**SunShou** (2:22) 

just put your phone on dnd ? 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (02:22) 

how tf u get your phone on dungeons and dragons mode

**SunShou** (02:24) 

. 

do not disturb mode

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (02:25) 

OH 

i may be stupid 

**dinofucker** (03:01) 

may?

* * *

**#whores-in-this-house**

**KingJackass** (06:30) 

How do I change the name on this

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (06:34) 

ill help you change it after practice :))

**SunShou** (06:35) 

senai no 

this is reparations for all the abuse ive endured 

**sunahh** (06:37) 

senai

what fucking abuse 

**SunShou** (06:37) 

dshaslkdas its a joke its a joke its a joke its a joke its a joke 

its a bad joke im sorry 

kageyama is just really bad at expressing himself so he just kinda calls me name and stuff 

**sunahh** (06: 38) 

im snitching 

imma tweet tweet like a songbird bitch i'm whistling

im telling your dad 

**SunShouB** (06:39) 

no no im serious its not that serious rin 

youre acting like i cant fight 

**sunahh** (06:40) 

smh 

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (06:40) 

if it helps i’ll keep an eye out for hinata during practice 

**sunahh** (06:41) 

nah its fine, shouyou can look at for himself

i overreacted its my bad 

but still

shouyou if u do end up fighting 

make sure u get a video so you can send it to me later 

and get good angles 

**SunShou** (06:43) 

weirdo 

okay

**KingJackass** (06:43) 

I still can’t figure it out. 

**SunShou** (06:43) 

lmao 

u shoud stay like that

it suits u 

**dinofucker** (06:48) 

it really does

brings out your shining personality

* * *

**#whores-in-this-house**

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (09:43) 

daichi-san never said no 

he just said that hinatas first name isnt the reason hinta isnt his favorite

**call the insurance company** (09:45) 

oh my god let it go 

please i dont have favorites you guys know this 

you all cause me headaches and will be the reason i go gray prematurely 

not even my younger siblings are this bad

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (09:45) 

whats the truth captain 

**call the insurance company** (09:46) 

aren't you supposed to be in class 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (09:47) 

he’s avoiding the question ://

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (09:47) 

://///

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (09:48) 

:/// 

daichi just tell the truth 

we both know hinata is the favorite

**sunahh** (09:49) 

yeah shouyou is everyone's favorite

even if they dont know it 

**SunShou** (09:50) 

yall!!! leave the captain alone!!! youre probably stressing him out ://

**sunahh** (09:50)

shut up favorite child 

**SunShou** (09:51) 

>:(((( 

ur so rude rin, idk where and who taught u to b like this 

**sunahh** (09:52) 

thats all you bitch 

i got this attitude from u 

**SunShou** (09:52) 

lies and slander 

i am as pure and innocent as freshly fallen snow <33

**sunahh** (09:53) 

yeah sure 

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (09:54) 

oho? hinata being not sparkles and puppies?

please,, tell me more 

**sunahh** (09:54) 

okay so basically

**SunShou** (09:55) 

all he says is lies and slander

* * *

  
  


**#whores-in-this-house**

**call the insurance company** (16:34) 

so i guess we have a practice match w nekoma 

**SunShou** (16:35)

and a maybe new coach! 

**dinofucker** (16:35) 

do we go to them or do they go to us?

**call the insurance company** (16:36) 

we’ll find out tomorrow i think 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment down below and send some kudos! feel free to tell me what you liked or what you think i could improve on! or just yell at me, i'll yell back hehe
> 
> you can ignore this if you dont want to read abt my life lmao, its not pleasant and kinda just boring and frustrating  
> to my irl mutuals!!:  
> i wont be active on any social medias/communication platforms for the foreseeable future bc my mom is mad that i got the Big Sad (she took my phone away lmao) so i am being punished :// imagine that lmao  
> i swear im not ghosting anyone i just dont have any form of being able to communicate. discord isnt supported on this computer either so i am virtually isolated from anyone i regularly talk to. uhhh yeah thats it for my irl situation.  
> please dont be mad at me, im upset about it too. but its whatever lol, ill survive it and i'll be okay.  
> anyway that concludes jaxie's rant abt their shit home life  
> until next time!! ^x^ <3


	4. short kings all rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where's the plot? dont ask me please enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry new year yall 
> 
> there's not a single braincell in sight

**Server name: mack trucks and little garages**

**[invite members]**

**Text Channels**

** ># rules-and-shit**

** ># switch-my-wig **

** ># whores-in-this-house **

** ># pay-my-tuition-just-to-kiss-me**

** ># NSFW-😩🥵👀-wet-ass-bussy-👀🥵😩**

* * *

**#whores-in-this-house**

  
  


**sunahh** (23:57)

i was put on this wretched earth to suffer

so im sitting here, crying over my chikimm nuttets 

**SunShou** (23:58)

oh mood, 

did you drop them again?

**sunahh** (23:59) 

yes 

dhmu i am Heartbroken 

**SunShou** (00:04)

tanaka-san youve been typing for a while 

are you okay?

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (00:13) 

fisrt off, i Am So Sorry

i lost a bet so, 

today me 🙈💁🏻 and my daddy 😍💯👫 went to ➡️ the beach ⛱😍👙 Daddy 😍💦👫 said 💬 that I looked 👀👅 really hot 😍🔥 in my 🙈 cute pink 💖princess 👑 bikini 👙👀 and that I 💁🏻💖😍 was making daddy 👫👱🏿😍 really hard 🍆💦👀👅 he was angry 😡😡😩 at me 😍💁🏻😩💦 for making his big daddy dick 💦🍆🍆🍆 hard 🍆 in public ⛱😳🙈🙈 Daddy said 💬👱🏿💦 "I'm gonna punish you, princess" 👀😩💦🍆 I didn't know 🙈👅 what he was gonna do 👀😂💦 but I 💁🏻💕 was excited 👀😃💦 at the thought 💭💭 he said 💬👱🏿💖 "lay down, princess," 💬👑 "lay down on the hot sand" ⛱🔥 So I did 💁🏻 what daddy 👱🏿🍆💕 told me to do 💬👀💯💕💕 and I layed down 😩👅 it was 👍💦 sooo hot 😩🔥🔥 and daddy 👱🏿🙈 said that I had to stay there 😩💦 for 2️⃣ hours 😞😳 in the blazing🔥 heat 🔥🔥 of he sun 🔥☀️☀️ 😩😩 with no 🙅🏻❌ sunscreen ⛱😩🔥💦😞 "Daddy," 😩💦👱🏿👱🏿 I begged 😩👀💬 "please, no" 😞😩💦🔥 Daddy said 💬👱🏿👱🏿🙈💦 "no, princess," 😳💁🏻👑 "this is your punishment," 😳😩💁🏻"you got me hard in public" 🍆😞💦 So I sat there 😩⛱ in the heat ☀️🔥🔥 feeling my soft princess skin 💅🏻 👑 start to burn 🔥😩 and go crusty 🍞 it hurt sooo bad 😩💦😞🔥🔥 but I did it 💋 for my daddy 👱🏿❤️💖💯👀 after 2️⃣ hours 🕔🕔 daddy 😂💕 finally let me 💁🏻💖😍😞 go in the shade ⛱⛅️👌 My pretty pale princess skin 😞💁🏻💕👑 was now red ❤️♨️ and peeling 📜😞😩 Why 😳🤔⁉️ would daddy 👱🏿💕 do this?😞⁉️ He took me 👫🙈 to his car 🚗🍳 and threw me 🏌💁🏻😍😍 into the backseat 🛋🙈😩😍💦💦💦 I love it when 💕💦😩👌😂 daddy is 😳🙈😍 rough with me 🙊🍑😂💦💕 I asked him 💬 😂💕 "what are you gonna do to me, daddy?" 🙈🙀😂💦💕💕 and he flipped me over 😳🙊💦 and started to fuck me 🍆💦 hard in my tight little princess ass 🍑💦🙀👑 without any lube 🙊💦😩 and my anus 🕳🔅🔆 started to tear 😩🙀💦 and bleed 💉😳 it hurt so much 😩😩😂🙀💯 but I knew 🙀🙈 that I deserved it 😩😳💦 daddy then 👱🏿🙈 came 💦💦 in my little princess ass 👑🍑🙀 and said 💬🙈 "it's not over yet princess" 🙀😳💦💦👱🏿Daddy 💕💯 flipped me 💕over again 🙈😩💦 and trailed his hand 🙊✋🏿 down my body 😍👗 slowly 🍝😳💦😍😍 and then pinched 👌🏻🙀some of the peeling 💯💕 burned skin😳🙊🔥 and peeled off a huuuuge strip🔥📜 of it and rolled it up in his hands 😲😩💦🙊"open up, princess" 😲👱🏿🙀❤️💦daddy said💬😍 and shoved the ball of my burned skin📜😲🙈💦😍😍 into my 💕💝little princess mouth. 🙊😷😍 it actually tasted 🍟😝 kinda nice 😇🙀💦💦 Daddy told me 💬to chew 👱🏿😳 and swallow it 😍🍝😂💦 so i did 😳🙀🙀 Daddy peeled 📜🍑 the rest of my skin off 😝😂💦💦 and we sat together 👫👷🏿 in the car 🚗 eating my crusty princess skin 👌🍆😂 it was so romantic 💕❤️😍 I love daddy 💯💦😍💕💕 And then he locked me in the car 👌😳💯🚗 alone 🙀🙃 and left me to burn 🔥 and die 💦🙀💕💕😩😂🍆💯💯

**sunahh** (00:15) 

hey king! so i actually cant fucking take this! 

**reallyreallyreallytrying** (00:16) 

why 

**SunShou** (00:17) 

yes officer this man right here 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (00:18) 

i did your deed

pay up _@WAP(wasted academic potential)#9043_

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (00:20)

you absolute madlad u did 

yeah okay tomorrow

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (00:23) 

this is 

como se dice

cursed 

**SunShou** (00:35) 

omg sugawara-san 

bilingual king **:sparkles:**

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (00:36) 

omg bestie!! 

ur too kind hinata <33

**call the insurance company** (00:37) 

tanaka you are the reason i have high blood pressure what the fuc k

  
  


* * *

**#whores-in-this-house**

**SunShou** (05:15)

how to make my mom stop 

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (05:17)

i am his anchor and he is mine; if I'm also corrupted, then how can he ever be pure again

**sunahh** (05:17) 

bestie ur so right 

_softly but with feeling:_ what the fuck is he talking about 

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (05:20)

take advanced japanese literature they said

it’ll look good on your transcript they said 

they DIDNT say it would be the cause of my DEMISE

WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (05:21) 

he doesnt miss!!!

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (05:21) 

no hes fucking good 

**sunahh** (05:23) 

_ >how to make my mom stop _

simply make her Stop **:red heart:**

**SunShou** (05:25) 

omg oomf!! 

banger tweet ur mind ugh 

yeah no shit but how do i make her stop expecting natsu to be on top of her class when she doesnt let her do her hw in peace 

boutta go Takamura Mamoru on her ass 

**sunahh** (05:26) 

oh my god i forgot u watched haime no ippo w me 

**SunShou** (05:26) 

no u watched like three episodes and then fell asleep and i watched the rest of it by MYSELF

even after you said you wouldnt fall alseep 

like a LIAR

**off brand sprite** (05:27) 

why arent you more like this in real life 

usually you just shout n jump n stuff

its uhh como se dice

kinda whiplash

**SunShou** (05:28) 

idk its easier texting i guess

also its funner to watch people try and decode wtf im trying to say out loud and them trying to explain myself to me!!!

cus like i got just about as much as an idea as the other person 

i open my mouth and say words and then they're not my problem anymore

>;3c

**sunahh** (05:30) 

shouyou just b saying shit sometimes 

**dinofucker** (05:32) 

_ >also its funner to watch people try and decode wtf im trying to say and them trying to explain myself to me _

so you purposely use bad grammar?

**SunShou** (05:35) 

yeah lol

i help my sister with her words and vocab hw so i kinda have to have a good grasp on grammar and spelling n shit 

but the test and the wordings in school make my head hurt and im usually too busy to do any hw once i get home cus im like,,

cleaning the house and cooking for natsu and checking her hw

wait how come the teachers stopped using stickers to tell us good job what the fuck 

i bet if i got more good job stickers i’d do better in school

**dinofucker** (05:37) 

probably because we’re too old for stickers?

**SunShou** (05:38) 

wack!!!!!!

ur never too old for stickers 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (05:39) 

hinata is right

i want good job stickers on my worksheets

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (05:39) 

rt 

**call the insurance company** (05:40) 

guys stay after morning practice because sensei texted me and said he has someone he wants us to meet

as well as needing to give us our jerseys and having more info on the nekoma game 

**SunShou** (05:45) 

1540￥ that the person sensei wants us to meet is the new coach 

**not a catboy** (05:46) 

sucker bet no thank you 

make asahi-san take the bet

he always gets the short end of the stick

**naked and afraid** (05:48) 

why am i being dragged thru the mud so early ://

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (05:50)

it refreshes my soul and keeps me youthful 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (05:50) 

you need thicker skin thats why 

**naked and afraid** (05:51) 

i feel so appreciated 

**call the insurance company** (05:52) 

maybe if you werent dawdling over joining the club again we wouldnt have this problem 

and nishinoya would be back and be helping hinata w his receives becuase fuck he needs it

badly

**SunShou** (05:54) 

yah! 

wait dawdle means take a long time right daichi-san 

**call the insurance company** (05:54) 

yes 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (05:55) 

whats this about you taking your time returning to the club? 

**naked and afraid** (05:56) 

im afraid i forgot how to read im so sorry 

i have No Idea What You Mean 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (05:57) 

smh 

coward

* * *

  
  


Daichi’s brows furrowed as he listened to his club advisor explain the new developments, feeling Just A Little Bit Confused and Suspicious. Takeda-sensei had rushed in after being called to the teachers’ office, reason being that someone had called and wanted to speak to him. 

Turns out that Aoba Johsai, _the_ Aoba Johsai High, was requesting a match with _them_. Daichi was not a normally superstitious guy, that was Asahi’s role, but there was something Wrong with the seemingly innocent request. Why would a powerhouse school like Seijoh suddenly take interest in his team? 

“What happened to playing against Nekoma, sensei? Are we not playing them anymore?” Sugawara’s voice came from behind his right shoulder, causing Daichi to startle, much to the vice captain’s amusement. A quick jab to the ribs followed and he smacked Suga’s unforgiving hands away from him even as he turned to Takeda questioningly. 

“Oh! Yes, don’t worry! Aoba Johsai requested a game next week today, we will still be playing Nekoma in two weeks! Although, the requirement they had was strange,” Takeda frowned, glancing almost guiltily at Sugawara. “They want Kageyama-kun to play setter for the entire game.”

That. That was the type of thing Daichi was waiting for. He should add clairvoyant to his resume. 

Before either students could voice their thoughts, Hinata marched up to them with a frankly worrying statement, “Daichi-san, I know I said that I was gonna try and get along with Kageyama but I swear to God if he tries to smack me again I’m going to put him in a hospital.” 

Daichi squinted at him, in the corner of his eye he saw Takeda-sensei flail at the thought of any student being hospitalized. “... I thought Sugawara told you that attacking your teammates wasn’t good.” 

Hinata huffed petulantly, glaring off to the side, “Tell that to the asshole. He keeps smacking my head for every missed serve. I get it! I suck at serving but hitting me isn’t gonna make it any better.” 

Sugawara hummed, leaning back on his heels to tip his face to the ceiling before dropping his head and ruffling Hinata’s hair. “Are you tossing the ball right in front of your toe or are you throwing it behind your head?” 

Hinata smacked his head and grumbled under his breath, "I knew I was forgetting something."

The first year began to tug at Sugawara’s arm, babbling on about how he needed Sugawara to point out where he was going wrong and citing a “human meat shield because Kageyama isn’t gonna try and hit me if you’re around Suga-san!” 

Watching the two walk off towards the net, Daichi turned to their club advisor, brow furrowing once again, “So what will we do about it?” 

Takeda-sensei fiddled with his glasses, “I told them I would think about it, but truthfully I don’t think it would be a good idea. I was thinking about just turning them down but I wanted to let you guys know so that you could think about it as a team.” 

Daichi nodded slowly, “I’ll talk with the team after practice.” 

“Very well, Sawamura-kun! I’ll leave you to your practice!” 

  
  
  


It was only after Daichi had sat down in his seat for his first class of the day that he realized that Takeda hadn’t mentioned the potential new coach they would’ve met. 

“Fuck.” He mumbled. 

“Sawamura-kun, please refrain from using such uncouth language during my lesson.” 

Daichi looked up at the sound of his teacher's voice to find the man standing right next to his desk, looking unimpressed with him. Daichi nodded, sheepish and cheeks burning, not daring to use his voice in case he stuttered, (it had happened once in his second year and Sugawara still teases him about it). 

Sugawara turned around in his seat and whispered gleefully, “Just wait until I tell Asahi about this.” 

Daichi let his head fall to his desk, very determinedly listing reasons as to why he shouldn’t attempt to find new friends. 

* * *

**Direct Messages -**

**short kings + tanaka**

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (17:34) 

all in favor of not playing seijoh say aye

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (17:35) 

aye

**SunShou** (17:35)

i mean,, 

aye 

but shouldn’t we also be trying to get as many real practice matches as possible? 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (17:35) 

yah but its kinda fucked for seijoh to ask that a first year play setter instead of the regular setter

besides, it doesnt matter that kageyama is like

a genius, suga-san has been playing setter for three years now so he's more familiar w the rest of the teams habits n stuff

**SunShou** (17:36) 

ooh what if they switch every other game? 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (17:37) 

elaborate please

**SunShou** (17:37) 

during some practice matches kageyama plays and during other sugawara plays

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (17:38) 

BROOO ur so fucking smart 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (17:37) 

YOOOO hold on lets tell daichi 

**SunShou** (17:38) 

not it

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (17:38) 

not it 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (17:39) 

this is why ur short 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (17:42) 

oh word?

* * *

  
  
**#whores-in-this-house**

**SunShou** (17:45) 

all in favor of putting tanaka down say aye 

**reallyreallyreallytrying** (17:45) 

aye 

**WAP (wased academic potential)** (17:46) 

aye 

he deserves to be put own for his crimes 

**sunahh** (17:47) 

oooh whatd he do 

**SunShou** (17:48) 

he made a short joke 

**dinofucker** (17:49) 

oh no what a disaster 

**SunShou** (17:50) 

SHUT

**call the insurance** **company** (17:53) 

please stop planning tanaka's death

we are playing against seijoh

please PLEASE don't act stupid 

kageyama you will be playing setter for this practice match but after sugawara will work with you to get you used to team and sub in for him every once and a while

**KingJackass** (17:55) 

yes captain 

do i practice tossing to the team tomorrow? 

**call the insurance company** (17:56) 

yeah sugawara will help you with that 

**primadonna girl (yeah)** (17:57) 

kageyamaaaaaa ur gonna be the best setter under my tutelage!!!

**off brand sprite** (17:59) 

he doesnt know what that means senpai 

please he doesnt know what that means **:raised_hand: :pensive:**

**KingJackass** (18:00) 

shut up 

**SunShou** (18:03) 

im not going to lie, sometimes you guys use long words and i search them up before i answer **:star_struck:**

**sunahh** (18:04) 

fucking called it

**SunShou** (18:05) 

i do NOT wanna hear it from someone who's spine is shaped like a banana

**sunahh** (18:06) 

shut

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (18:08) 

so you guys were ready to write off my death just like that 

**reallyreallyreallytrying** (18:08) 

yeah 

**SunShou** (18:08) 

yeah 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (18:09) 

yea

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (18:10) 

understandable have a good day 

* * *

**#whores-in-this-house**

**SunShou** (11:34) 

i dont understand why tsukishima calls us stupid when he and kageyama turn into elementary kids when they argue 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (11:35) 

i just walked past your halls and why did kageyama look ready to bite tsukishima 

**off brand sprite** (11:37) 

he did 

**sunahh** (11:38) 

i feel the exhaustion through the screen **:person_standing:**

**call the insurance company** (11:39) 

im sorry kageyama did what.

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (11:40) 

get yo fucking dog bitch 

**SunShou** (11:41) 

it dont bite 

**dinofucker** (11:42) 

yes it do 

**sunahh** (11:42) 

aww yall bonding 

**SunShou** (11:43) 

yall 

**dinofucker** (11:43) 

yall 

**sunahh** (11:45) 

shut 

**naked and afraid** (11:47)

wait wait wait 

tanaka 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (11:47) 

yes 

**naked and afraid** (11:47) 

that block of text u sent like two days ago 

how did you get the emojis to look like that 

**WAP (was a pornstar)** (11:48) 

oh i have nitro 

**WAP (wasted academic potential)** (11:50) 

we catfish guys for money to custom make the emojis 

**sunahh** (11:53) 

ayo? 

**naked and afraid** (11:51) 

right of course 

**call the insurance company** (11:52) 

tanaka you fucking what. 

**WAP (was a pornstar** **)** (11:54) 

scram!

**notacatboy** (11:55)

username checks out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're teenagers ur honor how much u wanna bet at least half of them catfish other people 
> 
> come and yell at me about your favorite parts!!!


End file.
